Kaidan Nomura
|image name=3.jpg |unnamed character=No |english=Kaidan Nomura |kanji=冷酷埜村 |romaji=Nomura Kaidan |english voice=Steven Jay Blum |japanese voice=Kazuhiro Yamaji |species=Human |gender=Male |blood type=O |birthdate=March 8 |deceased state=Alive |age-part1=29 |age-part2=59 |rank-part1=ANBU |rank-part2=ANBU |classification=Sage, ANBU Commander, |occupations= |nature type=Fire Release, Earth Release, Wind Release, Yang Release, Yin Release, Yin–Yang Release, |Kekkei Genkai=Ten'idō, |affiliations=Tenkūgakure |teams=Tenkūgakure ANBU, |clan=Nomura Clan |parents=Shinpachi Nomura, Junko Uzumaki, |relationship=Katsumi Hanamura~Wife, Ayame Nomura~Daughter, |shippuden=No |media=Anime, Manga }} Kaidan Nomura, (冷酷埜村, Nomura Kaidan), better known by his alias Spectre (幽霊, Yūrei), is an exceptionally talented whom hails from the . Though misfortune resulted in his incapacitation for many generations, he was recovered and resuscitated during the opening stages of the by denizens of . As an expression of his gratitude, he served within the Village for several years, but ultimately defected in the wake of the in order to pursue his own interests. At present, he is the leader of the reformed Nomura Clan and is the ANBU Commander of Tenkūgakure. Background Early Life Long ago, before the formation of shinobi villages, the world was dominated by battles waged between shinobi clans under the employ of various daimyō and other nobility. This era came to be known as the Warring States Period and was the world that Kaidan was born into. It was during the last snowfall before spring that the newborn Nomura was brought into being, in the middle of a shack in the midst of a ramshackle hamlet. Kaidan was excessively low-born, even by the standards of the poor and destitute refugees whom shared their hovel with he and his mother, Junko. As it turned out, Kaidan was nothing more than an illegitimate child created as an unfortunate consequence of his mother's occupation. She was a harlot whom serviced the various shinobi that happened to wander into their squaller. One day in particular, she met and serviced a rather stoic man whose name was lost to her memory. All that she could recall was that he mentioned that he was "one of the Nomura" and simply addressed him by his surname for the duration of his visit. Then, many months after this encounter, Kaidan was born. Growing up was truly tough on Kaidan, as his mother was the subject of much ridicule and gossip. To make matters worse, his peers: the hamlet children, would spend their days teasing and belittling Kaidan to the point where he would run off in tears. To say the least, each and every day was a struggle for the young boy and he ended up battling with self-loathing and depression. For quite some time, he often wished that he could become invisible, like a ghost, so that the children were unable to see, hear, nor pick on him. However, as Kaidan matured, his silent suffering evolved into something much more violent. Perhaps it was a combination of his sudden growth in stature and his growing impatience with the years of torment that led to the dramatic change in his character; yet soon after ascending to the age ten, Kaidan began to fight back. By the age of thirteen, he had amassed a reputation for violence, both provoked and unprovoked, and for generally getting in trouble. Then, on one "fateful" evening, things simply escalated too far. It was on a dark, stormy night that one of the villagers had decided to barge into Kaidan and Junko's home, drunk, and demand to be serviced. Kaidan absolutely lost all composure and assaulted the man. When it was all said and done, the farmer was no longer standing, nor yelling in his drunken tone; for his life had been claimed by the young man. Kaidan had literally choked the life out of the farmer with his bare hands; much to the distress of his mother. She knew that he could not stay within the hamlet, lest the villagers rise up and attempt to claim Kaidan's life. As such, she demanded that he gather the few belongings that he had and flee for his life; advising that he seek out those called Nomura. She also scrounged together the small sum of funds they had to their name and gave it to him. After a tearful farewell, Kaidan went off into the darkness of the storm. That was the last time Junko ever saw her son. In the Service of the Daimyō For several months, Kaidan wandered aimlessly about the lands. He traveled blindly from hamlet to hamlet, village to village, and farm to farm, holding firm to the final piece of advice his mother had gave him. Everywhere he went, he posed a single question: "does the name Nomura mean anything to you?" In truth, the quest for his kin was not very fruitful; though optimism was not something that characterized the young boy in those days. Most of those he asked had never heard of his family name before, but extended him the kindness of directing him to the nearest village or farm so that he may ask those dwelling there. On rare occasions, those he asked had indeed heard of the name Nomura and even claimed to have had an encounter or two in recent weeks with one bearing the name. They, too, directed Kaidan along, though in the direction the elusive Nomura headed. Rarer still, merely mentioning the name to certain people consumed them with anger to the point where Kaidan did not dare mention that he was one of them. Finally, after weeks upon weeks of travel and search, Kaidan came upon a rather solid lead which culminated in his voyage's end. This conclusion took place before the towering gates of the local daimyō's estate. According to the information provided to him by the previous stop, there was one who bore the name Nomura residing within the daimyō's residence. As such, Kaidan left straightway and made the bold approach to the heavily-guarded compound. When he was confronted by those standing watch at the gates, the young boy played coy. He stated that he was simply a poor youngling from a distant hamlet with a decent sword arm and that he desired to served under the daimyō as a mercenary. This was enough to get him within the compound; though he was immediately led to a group of other "stragglers from the street" who desired a steady, yet dangerous, occupation. The group was then introduced to the Captain of the daimyō's forces: a rather stern man by the name Hajime. The mere sight of the man was enough to give Kaidan chills down his spine. This was due to the fact that Hajime was intimidating, to say the very least. Kaidan did not have the opportunity to dwell upon this feeling, however, as he and his fellow recruits were straightway launched into full-on combat against one another. Hajime's rationale was, any man who deserved to stay would emerge from the dog pile victorious. By a stroke of pure luck, Kaidan was one of the few who managed to achieve victory. His performance, also, did not go unnoticed by Hajime. When the opportunity presented itself later on, he approached Kaidan with the intention of learning more about the boy. In the end, he was stunned to learn that both he and his latest recruit shared blood! Delighted, he enlightened the boy to a many great things; that he did not know who Kaidan's father was, that the "clan" was in a sordid state due to poor leadership, and that even finding their scattered members was a rare occurrence. As such, Hajime resolved to take his young relative under his wing and instruct him in all that it meant to "be a true Nomura." With great eagerness, Kaidan agreed and they straightway began their training the following day. Under Hajime's tutelage, Kaidan learned a great number of things. He learned the arts of swordplay, stealth, ninjutsu, and everything in-between. Furthermore, the two forged a meaningful bond that meant the world to Kaidan. Put simply, Hajime was the closest thing to a father that Kaidan had ever had. This bond, and all the time he had spent with Hajime, allowed the young boy to experience true happiness for the first time. However, all good things eventually come to an end. For a total of three years, Kaidan tarried and learned under Hajime's tutelage. However, this uninterrupted cycle of education would come to an abrupt end when the daimyō became obsessed with the notion of conquest. At that time, his forces had simply focused upon protecting his lands, assets, and kin; but now he desired to commit them to a war effort. Soon, Kaidan found himself marching into war alongside Hajime, and was surprised to see that together they had survived the conflict. Even more surprising, they had achieved victory over the unfortunate noble the daimyō had decided to attack. As such, the lands were now spoils for the daimyō and he made a declaration in the wake of their victory: the conquered land would fall under the command and jurisdiction of Hajime, and Hajime would only answer to and report directly to the daimyō. To say the very least, Hajime was honored to have the position and Kaidan was excessively proud that his kinsman had been rewarded for such excellent service in such a large capacity. However, the pride and happiness that Kaidan felt would come to a swift and abrupt end. Only months after their successful war effort against the opposing noble, an assault was made on the daimyō's life by an enemy whom had survive the war. While this attempt was unsuccessful, it did require the sacrifice of Hajime's life in order to half; as he flung himself in the way of the assailant's knife in ordr to save the daimyō's life. To say the least, the loss of his father figure ended up doing many things to the young man. Most prominent of these was the motivation to leave his stable occupation as a mercenary in order to seek out revenge. Thus began Kaidan's hunt for the assailant, which would come to a conclusion in the region that would come to be known as the Land of Water. Incapacitation Upon one of the numerous islands that composed the Land, Kaidan finally tracked down his adversary. Against the might of his rage, she stood little chance of survival and was quickly exterminated by the young man. However, what Kaidan did not count on was the fact that their battle had taken place within the assailant's land of origin...and that she was far from being alone. Though they arrived too late to liberate their kinsman from the clutches of demise, they did arrive swiftly enough to avenge her. Though strong in his own right, Kaidan was easily overwhelmed by the sheer number of shinobi who rose up against him. To say the least, he was out of his element facing off against whom manipulated the with ease. They were relentless in their quest for revenge and in the end succeeded in their goal. When it was all said and done, Kaidan was encased in a prison of ice and hurled into the murky seas; seemingly deceased and never to be seen again. However, fate would have it that the nets of unsuspecting fishermen would snag upon his frozen prison several generations later. When the retrieved him, they were amazed to see an armed warrior suspended within the ice. They ferried the find to the heart of their village so that their compatriots may witness the strange finding as well. As it turned out, the settlement where Kaidan's battle against the ice-wielding clan had grown into a small village. This was one of the few refuges the Yuki had within the Land of Water; and strangely enough the same clan that had imprisoned Kaidan would be the same who aided in his release. Fortunately for the young man, there was no record of the particular incident that had resulted in his imprisonment and once he was freed they were more than welcome to assist him in recovering from his sordid state. They even went so far as to procure medical ninja to adequately resuscitate and oversee his rehabilitation. Now free of his prison, Kaidan began the long road of adjusting to this "new world", several generations remove from all he once knew. Personality Originally, Kaidan was unlike any other child. He was sweet, innocent, and loved to play with the other children in his hamlet. However, as he grew, his peers became verbally and physically abusive. They made his daily life a living hell, all because his mother was the town harlot. Despite the fact that he could not control what his mother did for a living, the children were cruel, and Kaidan developed a detached personality in order to shield himself. He became quiet, distant, and antisocial. No longer did he play with his peers, instead he remained huddled in the darkness of his ramshackle home. Alone. As time wore on, Kaidan desired one thing. He wanted to be invisible. He didn't want his peers, or anyone for that matter, to see him; since he was absolutely convinced that the mere sight of him would result in even more abuse. As such, he developed a slight reputation as "the town ghost". He would only appear when absolutely necessary, such as for drawing water out of the well or fetching vegetables from the market stalls. When Kaidan matured into a pre-teen, his silent suffering took a violent turn. Those who would ridicule him as he passed by, or throw stones at him as he drew water from the well, were met with more than just the cold shoulder. Instead, their faces received swift introductions to his fists. Kaidan began to fight, almost everyday, and became excessively belligerent. These tendencies were directly responsible for his slaying of the drunken farmer years later. It took several years for the young man to learn self control, and it took the stern hands of his relative Hajime to achieve this. While under his tutelage, Kaidan matured into a calm, collected individual with a mind for strategy. Hajime instructed him to take out his frustrations in a constructive manner, such as playing games of Go, meditation, or training. Through his antisocial tendencies continued, he no longer launched into uncontrollable furies over the most petty of issues. Once Kaidan was freed from his icy prison, and earned the trust of his fellow shinobi within Kirigakure, cracks began to form within his "protective persona". His comrades soon became his first friends, and he found himself engaging in social activities; such as going out for ramen or sake. Though it was difficult for him to completely trust anyone, he was no longer the solitary creature whom lurked within the corners of his residence. Then, he met Katsumi... She, and she alone, shattered his icy detachment and brought out a side of Kaidan that he didn't know he had. The love they shared burned with a fiery passion, and she became what was most precious to him. In response, as she was his first and only love, he became fiercely protective of her. He began to become controlling to a fault, dictating which of her comrades were best for her to be around. This caused the first of many conflicts in their relationship, in which his anger bled out; but in the end they worked through everything and he forced himself to swallow his overprotective nature. After her disappearance, Kaidan was plunged into an obsessive search for his beloved. He could not accept what his comrades were telling him, that she was deceased, and so he began to search high and low for her. Kaidan simply could not allow himself to "move on", he loved her too much in order to do so. Appearance Kaidan appears as a male of average height and an athletic build, honed through years of rigorous service. His skin tone and the color of his eyes are similar in hue, both appearing as dark shades of brown. Furthermore, his hair is raven in color and has seen numerous styles over the years. As a child, Kaidan's hair was sloppy, ill-maintained, and fell just above his shoulders in length. He wore this particular "style" along with the ragged garments he managed to scrounge together. However, once Kaidan entered into the service of the Daimyō, he was finally given proper clothing and hygienic accommodations. From that point forward, after going so many years without them, the young man placed a high value on his outward appearance and made it a priority to always look presentable. During this time, he wore kosode, hakama, and obi of various colors. Whenever he entered combat in the name of the Daimyō, he incorporated plate armor over his day to day attire and carried a basic katana. During the events of the Third Shinobi World War, Kaidan did not make a drastic change to his attire. He simply donned a Kirigakure forehead protector to denote the village he was determined to aide. Following the war, and his entrance into the Hunter-nin, he developed his "working persona". The intent of this particular outfit was to incoroporate with an exceptionally intimidating appearance in order to aide in the interrogation and capture of targets. Thus, the Spectre of the Hidden Mist was born. This particular attire was a deviation of the standard Hunter-nin uniform and was characterized by torn fabrics and ragged strands. His face was shrouded by his Hunter-nin mask, whose colors were modified in order to give the illusion of glowing eyes under the right lighting. When coupled with ninjutsu, such as the , Kaidan literally appears as though he were a spirit from the underworld. Synopsis Third Shinobi World War Shortly after being liberated from his icy prison, the Third Shinobi World War broke out. It did not take long for the violence to reach the shores of the Land of Water, and soon those whom welcomed Kaidan with open arms were fighting for their lives. They stood as a single congregation under Kirigakure, and to say the least, Kaidan was surprised! He had never fathomed that so many clans and people could come together under a single banner and fight as one. After all, the era from which he hailed was characterized mainly by conflicts between clans. Out of gratitude, Kaidan resolved to help those who had helped him. Thus, he entered the fray, operating under the banner of Kirigakure. It was a shaky arrangement at first, as none of the villagers knew or trusted this "ancient shinobi", but he soon proved himself to be a valuable ally and friend. Over the course of the war, he fought with bravery and helped the Hidden Mist achieve a number of victories. Although the war did not end in their favor, it did end in Kaidan's. By the time the fighting had come to a halt, those of Kirigakure had developed a mutual trust with the ancient shinobi; so much so that, in the end, he was officially inducted as a member of Kirigakure! Based upon his skills, he was placed within the Hunter-nin and worked within a squad under the leadership of Tenshi. It was within this squad that Kaidan would meet the love of his life, Katsumi. However, he would only tarry under Tenshi's command for two years before proving himself capable enough to lead his own squad. Pre-Fourth Shinobi World War During the span of time preceeding the Fourth Shinobi World War, a great number of things occurred within the life of Kaidan. The most important of these, at least in his mind, was the development of a passionate relationship with his former teammate Katsumi. To say the least, she brought him a happiness that he had never before felt in all of his life. Whenever Kaidan was not off on a mission, the place one could find him would be at her residence, or wandering about the village with her at his side. At times, their relationship was a "spectacle", as they had a fondness for public displays of affection every now and then. Aside from that, those many years between the wars was a time of exceptional growth for Kaidan. He began to feel as though he had truly found a place to belong: a home, with people who actually cared about his wellbeing! He had amassed a number of friends and allies, both in and outside of the village's armed forces. Yet, not only did Kaidan grow as a person, he also grew considerably as a warrior. His time leading a squad of young Hunter-nin gave him exceptional amounts of experience as a leader and as a strategist. Furthermore, it was during this span of time that he stumbled upon Kiken'na Cave and formed a summoning pact with the Bats residing there. Fourth Shinobi World War The Fourth Shinobi World War was, first and foremost, an event that initially confused Kaidan, but would swiftly change into a hellish nightmare. In the beginning, he found the sudden unification of the Five Great Nations as a single army to face off against the Akatsuki menace an oddity. It was his opinion that, if the other Nations had been proactive in their efforts, the Akatsuki could have been eliminated long before they amassed enough power to become a global threat. Personal feelings aside, he had his orders and he and his beloved were assigned to the Surprise Attack Division. Their multitudes of experience as Hunter-nin gave them the perfect set of skills required to be excellent components of the Division, and whilst the war entered its expositionary phases, they demonstrated these skills time and time again. However, Kaidan's nightmare began shortly after the arrival of the entire Allied Force to back up Naruto Uzumaki whilst he faced off against Madara and Obito Uchiha. For the first time in his entire life, Kaidan felt supremely inferior; especially since he was fighting against somone who hailed from his own era, and yet he was leagues away from even being able to touch the Uchiha legend. Regardless, Kaidan fought with everything that he had...but when the Ten-Tails surfaced and attacked, he lost sight of Katsumi. Throughout the conflict, they had always stayed no more than a yard or so away from each other; so Kaidan found it strange that she had suddenly disappeared during the fray. However, he did not have time to dwell on it, as there was a raging beast decimating their lines every passing minute, and so continued to fight on. In the end, once the Ten-Tailed beast and its Jinchuuriki were defeated, Kaidan began roaming the crowds of cheering shinobi in search of his beloved. He couldn't find her, no matter how hard he looked. Fear gripped the pit of his stomach and he began to frantically scour the battlefield for any sign of her. Yet, again, he could not find her. He requested the help of some of the Byakugan wielders of the Allied Forces for aide, and even they could not find her either. In the end, the only trace of his beloved was her sword, discovered underneath heaps of rubble. Kaidan thought the worst, at first, and was absolutely devastated. He had lost the one person in the entire world whom he cared about with all his heart...or so he initially thought. Joining Tenkūgakure Immediately following the war, Kaidan fell into a state of depression due to the disappearance of his lost love. His position as a renowned squad leader within Kirigakure gathered him the support of his fellows in search of his lost love...but after weeks of fruitless search about the battlefield, the Mizukage herself ordered that Kaidan stop wasting the village's resources and declared Katsumi K.I.A. This angered Kaidan to no end, as his obsessive search had lodged a delusion into his mind. He slowly but surely began to believe that she was alive, somewhere, and that he would find her no matter what the cost. It did not take long for this delusion to motivate him to deviate from direct orders. He found himself straying during missions and taking all of his downtime to scour the battlefield once more. This delusion was one of the major factions that made Kaidan desire to defect from Kirigakure. The other was the sordid state of the world following the War. Unlike any other conflict, the casualties were astromically high. As such, the economy within the Hidden Villages and their spheres of controls were dwindling. His orders were no longer coming in as dire requests to eliminate a rogue shinobi, they were, more often than not, orders to deal with border disputes and minor conficts. In time, Kaidan grew absolutely sick of it. He found Kirigakure weak for allowing itself to sink so low; as he had put the Village on quite the pedestal due to their "bloody" reputation. Nonetheless, the combination of his personal feelings regarding the state of the present and his desire to find Katsumi once more were more than enough to drive him to abandon the Village, and his Team. It did not take long for Kirigakure to find out that he was gone and to send in teams after him. At first, these teams were composed of his students, teammates, and friends. They volunteered for the missions and defied direct orders by first attempting to persuade Kaidan from betraying Kirigakure and becoming a missing-nin. Of course, he refused and this segued into numerous conflicts between himself and those he once called friend. Many of his "friends", including his students, were slain by his hands. When the dust settled, Kaidan managed to evade capture without any sizeable harm; as his experience as a Hunter-nin allowed him to identify and evade the tactics thrown at him with minimal ease. In the end, Kaidan set about the shinobi world searching. First, he sought his beloved. Second, he sought to stave off the growing inferiority complex that resided within him; compliments of witnessing Madara Uchiha's massive strength. Third, he desired see if, perhaps, any of his kin had survived to the modern era. After many months of scouring the known world, Kaidan ultimately succeeded in two regards. His strength and skill were growing, as he subjected himself to rigorous training sessions as often as he could, and he had managed to track down some of small number of Nomura Clan. Though his search for his beloved was unfruitful, he did not dare give up hope. Instead, he sought out the Land of Air in order to see for himself if the rumors regarding the region were true. Upon arrival, he was delighted to learn that all he had heard regarding the Tenkūgakure's habit of accepting missing-nin and the like within their midst was true. He and his kin were welcomed with open arms, and from there he began his search anew. Relationships Under Development. Abilities Intellect Ever since the day Hajime Nomura took Kaidan under his tutelage, each and every day was filled with education in more subjects than combat. He focused upon, not just the sharpening of his relative's skills, but of his intellect as well. Following several years of this intensive learning, Kaidan took it upon himself to continue his "lessons" after being resuscitated in the modern era. By the time of the present, he has accumulated a vast intellect and is well-versed in a large number of subjects; such as politics, strategy, history, and much much more. On the subject of strategics, Kaidan began honing this particular portion of his intellect through the playing of Go and Shogi. From there, coupled with his knowledge of military history, he began to develop a keen eye for tactics. During his time as a Hunter-nin, he demonstrated the potential of his strategic mind while leading his own squad. While his teammate operated under his leadership, their total effectiveness was nearly flawless and there was not a single mark they did not capture or execute. He was able to effectively deduce the tactics of his enemies and have his subordinates counterattack accordingly, with great success. Furthermore, Kaidan is always prepared beforehand for most situations; it takes quite a bit to "surprise" him or to catch him off his guard. Upon his defection, his intellect has played a massive role in his survival thus far. At present, he resides within the Land of Water and has still evaded the capture of Kirigakure's Hunter-nin, bandits, and mercenary-ninja hired to take him down. Furthermore, one of the greatest ways through which Kaidan employs his great intellect is through his meticulous efforts in terms of stealth. Kaidan is very good at concealing his appearance and takes steps to mask his presence from each of the senses, and chakra perceptory abilities. He relies upon the Hiding in Mist Technique to shield himself from the aforementioned, chakra perceptory abilities, while using scented smoke pellets and other tools to hide his presence from the remaining senses. Sometimes, he even utilizes genjutsu in order to remain hidden, or to give himself a rather intimidating outward appearance. Ninjutsu Nature Transformation After several months of relentless ninjutsu training under the watchful eye of Hajime, it was discovered that Kaidan had a natural affinity for the nature transformation . According to his mentor, this particular affinity was a common occurrence within members of the Nomura Clan, and as such he would be more than capable enough to adequately instruct him in its use. Many years later, following the events of the Third Shinobi World War, Kaidan began to cultivate his affinity into the mainstay of his ninjutsu. This began following the creation of his signature technique. At present, this particular ninjutsu, alongside with its derivatives, make up the majority of his rather deadly arsenal. It was his time spent within Tenkūgakure, in particular as a mentor for a young member of the Kōjin Clan, which resulted in his mastery of the . Over the years, he has become exceptionally proficient in its usage, to the point where he is able to create massive fireballs and generate large vortices of flame with minimal effort. Wind and Fire aside, Kaidan has also demonstrated the ability to access the nature transformation . While his grasp on the element is severely lacking, seeing as though he had only just picked up the first of this particular element's techniques during the Fourth Shinobi World War, he has taken it upon himself to expand his knowledge of the element. Though he is leagues away from bringing this element to being on par with his grasp of Wind and Fire, and even further from mastering it completely, he has demonstrated a general understanding of its mechanics. In particular, he has found an affinity for using the "mud" techniques found within the transformation, as they coincide greatly with his water ninjutsu. Furthermore, Kaidan has demonstrated a large degree of proficiency utilizing the elements of , , and . This is due to the fact that the Nomura Clan kekkei genkai is based upon utilizing Yin-Yang Release. One of the means of gaining an understanding of the Yin-Yang element was to train in the halves that make it up. As such, Kaidan began first with Yin and Yang prior to combining his experience and accumulated knowledge on each element in order to utilize Yin-Yang. Senjutsu Though it took more effort than moving a mountain, Kaidan was able to convince the Great Bat Sage of Kiken'ka Cave to impare her knowledge of upon him. The result of this training was his accessing, and subsequent mastering, of the bat variant of Sage Mode. Over his years utilizing the technique, Kaidan has demonstrated a level of proficiency that is easily on par with that of other Sages; and a preference for utilizing the influx of additional energies in order to bolster the ninjutsu of his kekkei genkai. Kekkei Genkai Being that he was fortunate enough to find Hajime and begin walking the path of a "true" Nomura, Kaidan places a high value on the utilization and mastery of his clan's bloodline limit. Out of the three "Disciplines" derived from the clan's unique ability, Kaidan has demonstrated a great deal of proficiency utilizing the "Manipulation Style". In the words of Hajime, who was a master of this style himself, Kaidan had completely mastered that part of the Disciplines with great success. His grasp upon the second of the Disciplines, the "Alteration Style", is not as exceptional. He understands the basic mechanics and can accomplish some above-average techniques, such as the high-speed reduction of the mass of an enemy's sword, or the exact opposite in order to augment the damage of his own blade, but large-scale techniques are still beyond his grasp. However, Kaidan's personal aim is to change that. Lastly, Kaidan has demonstrated great skill in the final Discipline of his kekkei genkai: "The Nullification Style". However, this skill solely applies to the nullification and deflection of techniques composed of his elemental affinity: Wind Release, and of those techniques composed of the Yin, Yang, and Yin-Yang natures. Of these, he has the greatest experience using the Wind Release and Yin-Yang Release, and has demonstrated the capacity to reduce ninjutsu founded upon these elements to remnants of their former selves with ease. However, as far as the other nature transformations are concerned, he cannot nullify any of them in the slightest. Chakra Mastery As a direct result of his rigorous, specialized training in the Yin-Yang Release, Kaidan has an unnaturally high level of chakra. This is due to the fact that he spent hours upon hours meditating, reading, and conducting other activities that would build up the "spiritual" portion of his chakra; the same which coincides with the Yin Release. He would also spend an equal amount of time exercising and training as to build up the "physical" portion of his chakra; which coincides with the Yang Release. In the end, Kaidan enjoys a massive pool of chakra which allows him to be an effective combatant of the field of battle. Also as a result of his training, Kaidan has a particular "knack" for the creation of and techniques founded upon . The creation of clones, which is heavily founded upon the Yin-Yang, began to occur much easier for Kaidan the further along he got in his training. Likewise, utilizing techniques based upon the flowing of chakra began to become astronomically easier, as many of the Nomura Clan techniques are based upon getting raw chakra to certain locations within the body as swiftly as possible. Genjutsu As aforementioned, Hajime guided Kaidan in accessing Yin-Yang by first introducing him to the elements of Yin and Yang respectively. Before even touching upon the element which made up the entirety of their clan's techniques, and was the foundation of all jutsu, Hajime rigorously instructed Kaidan in accessing and understanding the two elements which made it up. As such, Kaidan has a high degree of understanding and capability utilizing the Yin Release; particularly in the creation of illusions. Throughout his time as a member of the Hunter-nin, Kaidan has effectively employed his genjutsu in order to augment his menacing, "working persona": Spectre. He is fond of making himself appear as an undead spirit, tormenting his opponents with intimidating apparitions, and even creating spectral copies of himself. On of the most outstanding ways that Kaidan employs his genjutsu is through the utilization of sound waves. This is what makes his contract with the Bat species a wonderful arrangement, as he can easily layer their screeches with chakra in order to ensnare his opponents in illusions of his choosing. Furthermore, he can utilize the exact same method in order to trap opponents in illusions by simply speaking. Taijutsu As aforementioned, during his training in the Nomura Clan techniques, Kaidan underwent vigorous amounts of physical training in order to augment his understanding and control over the Yang Release. As such, in terms of physical prowess, Kaidan is in peak condition: strong, swift, and durable. Over the course of many years, he has experimented with a number of different fighting styles, but ultimately condensed them into a single style known as the "Ghostly Fist" (恐い拳, Kowaiken). This particular fighting style combines the anatomical knowledge he gained during his time as a Hunter-nin, his affinity for stealth, and his excellent physical condition. As a whole, the fighting style is highly reactive and only goes purely offensive when Kaidan's form is completely concealed. Otherwise, he waits until his opponent strikes and utilizes his speed in order to swiftly and effectively counteract, generally in a deadly or exceptionally painful manner. For example, should a simple punch be throw, Kaidan would react by moving past the blow and ramming the flat of his palm straight into his opponent's nose. Furthermore, through the incorporation of the Yin-Yang, Yang, or Wind Releases in order to form nintaijutsu, Kaidan is capable of augmenting his speed and strength in order to utterly brutalize his opponents. Bukijutsu Over the course of his lifetime, Kaidan has been exposed and educated in the usage of a vast number of tools. While he was under the tutelage of Hajime, he received regular instruction in the wielding of a sword, spear, and the basic tools of the shinobi trade (i.e. kunai, shuriken, etc.). Upon joining the Hunter-nin following his resuscitation, he was introduced to senbon, which were a common tool utilized during operations that called for discretionary kills. Personally, the only weapon that Kaidan favors is Ame-onna, the sword of his beloved. When it comes to combat wielding tools, Kaidan is deft of the sword. He switches from singular to dual-wielding his blades depending upon the situation. His style is exactly the same as his taijutsu, with the only difference being that he is slightly more offensive and aggressive when wielding both his weapons. As aforementioned, his style is highly reactive and relies upon swiftly counteracting the movements and attacks of his opponents with deadly force. On the other hand, while his personal preference lies within his swords, he does very well know how to utilize kunai, shuriken, explosive tags, and all other basic shinobi tools. When push comes to shove, especially in a stealth situation, he is quick to rely upon a well-aimed senbon than his swords any day. Trivia *Kaidan's theme song is Ominous by Nobou Uematsu. *"Kaidan" is a Japanese words composed of "Kai" (怪, bewitching apparition) and "Dan" (談, recited narrative). In a broad sense, "Kaidan" refers to any ghost or horror story; a testament to this character's moniker Spectre. *According to his Fanon databook entry: **Kaidan's hobby is studying history. **Kaidan desires to fight . **Kaidan's favorite food is Chicken Karaage while his least favorite is Nattō. **Kaidan has completed 205 official missions in total: 3 D-rank, 56 C-rank, 91 B-rank, 40 A-rank, and 15 S-rank. **Kaidan's favorite phrase is: "Blossoms bring Storms." (花に嵐, Hana ni arashi); it is a Japanese idiom meaning that life often brings misfortune at a time of great happiness. *Every once in awhile, Kaidan risks life and limb in order to sneak into Kirigakure. He does so in order to assure that the kittens left behind by his beloved are well taken care of. Quotes Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:S-Class Ninja Category:Missing-nin Category:Mercenary